Silly Love Songs: Dance
by ifonlynotnever
Summary: ONE SHOT. Hiei POV. HKei. Silly Love Songs, Part One. She calls this wretched weakness 'love'. And yet, between her huge doe eyes and that sappy love song...


**Silly Love Songs: Part I: Dance**

Rating: K+  
Warnings: An in-love Hiei—a.k.a. OOC Hiei.  
Spoilers: None.  
Disclaimer:fluorescentpinkfairies does not, in any way, shape, or form, own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song _Silly Love Songs _(Wings).

--

I can't believe she dragged me into this. I swear on all the gods in existence, I can't believe it.

Am I wrapped so tightly around her finger that she is able to weaken my resolve, to make me do things that I would never have done? Am I that weak?

And what does she call this weakness?

Love.

I swear, when I find the asshole who decided to give this emotion a name, there will be nothing left of that man other than an ash or two here or there. I do not care if it's a god or any other sacred deity—they are _dead_.

I glance at her out of the corner of my eye and I feel my anger abate slightly.

Slightly.

All right. It completely disappears. Are you happy now?

I settle back into my waiting spot, sitting on a fallen log and looking as nonchalant as ever. If anything should even try to attack, however, it will be dead even before it reaches her. She is, after all, simply a human. At least Yukina can use her power to freeze an opponent, though it's doubtful she would ever _want_ to do so.

But she is a human.

"Hiei!" she cries out, and rushes over to me, pulling me off my log and to where she had been setting something up.

"Wha—"

"Please? It's our anniversary and I just… I just wanted to do something… special…" She blushes slightly.

Our anniversary?

How long has it been? Six months since our first kiss?

Yes, that's about right.

But… what is she talking about? Another glance at her gives me no further information. But…

"Hn." I mutter my approval.

She laughs and launches herself at me, throwing her arms around my neck. She draws back, then, and fiddles with a human machine on the grassy floor.

Music fills the air and she draws near me again, gently placing her arms on my shoulders so that they drape over slightly.

Wha…?

She wants me to… dance with her?

She's looking at me with her soulful doe eyes and dammit, I can't stand it when she does that! It makes me feel so weak!

There is no one who will see this, so…

There is no one who will know this, so…

And that love song that's playing…

Dammit…

I place my hands on her hips and just…

How is it that she can just… make me do these things?

How?

I'm a _demon_, one of the most vicious she may ever meet, simply because all of the others would kill her upon sight. Not much of a meeting, that.

I really don't understand.

I turned her into my _minion_ the first time I met her. After that, I ignored her. So how is it she decided to love me? And how is it that she got me to love her back?

Such is the spell of a woman, I suppose.

I think… I think maybe it's because she just… keeps loving me. No matter how cold I was to her in the beginning, no matter how many things I did to hurt her… she just kept on looking at me with those doe eyes.

And I came to realize that I didn't want her eyes to fill with tears anymore.

So here I am, listening to this silly love song of hers, holding her in my arms, and breathing in her scent as though it were the most expensive perfume in existence.

I now value her scent more than I value the scent of death.

I value this more than I ever could have imagined. Because maybe—maybe love isn't just some silly emotion that I have no need for. Maybe I… need this. Maybe, all of that death, all of that destruction… maybe I just needed this all along.

Maybe I just needed someone to fall in love with.

Not that I've ever told her that I love her.

So maybe… maybe this is the time to…

Maybe.

Or maybe this is better than words.

Maybe, just maybe, as the silly love song that she put on to play fades out, maybe just holding her in my arms, maybe that's enough.

And as I hear Keiko sigh in contentment, I know that it is.

--

**Author's Space:**

Okay. So. Here's the deal. There are two different one-shot ideas that I came up with that I thought were perfect for this song. Therefore, _Silly Love Songs_ is simply two one shots that are IN NO WAY CONNECTED!

Well, except that they're Hiei pairings.

_Drake: Who the hell knew that such a sappy song could go so well with Hiei?_

Review, tell me if you put this on a C2 (muy importante!), and thanks for reading.

So now, I'll get on with posting Part II of _Silly Love Songs_.

Love,

_fluorescentpinkfairies_

_(revamped on 6/30/05 to comply with anti-songfic rules)_


End file.
